1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a logic signal transmitting circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional circuit for transmitting an external logic signal (e.g. clock signal), a high voltage level of the external logic signal varies in different conditions although a low voltage level of the external logic signal is fixed to a ground. For example, the high voltage level of the external logic signal may vary in the range between 1.5 V and 5.0 V.
However, if the high voltage level of the external logic signal is unstable, the circuit subsequent to the logic signal transmission circuit may operate with the unstable logic signal and thus perform misoperation.
In addition, when the logic signal transits from the low voltage level to the high voltage level, there is a substantial propagation delay due to the transition, such that the transmission of the logic signal cannot be performed efficiently.